Columbia
Columbia, otherwise nicknamed as Columbus, Clumby by agent Texas, formally Columbia-198 or Agent Columbia was a Spartan-II commando and ex-freelancer agent of Project Freelancer, who was the new agent alongside Texes, who obtained the upsilon A.I that represent's the Alpah's trickery and sarcastic personality. Doning black armour, he's seen as the heavy weapons specialist and the more physically imposing of the agents, including even sizing up to agent Maine due to his Spartan-III augmentations combined with even Spartan-II augmentation as a experimental to see the effects of both augmentations as one. He was then sent to Blood Gultch where he shided with the Reds, and many times come blows towards Blue's freelancer Texas. Biography Childhood & Spartan Training Columbia, born on April 6th, 2511, lived on the planet of Verent with his father, his mother passing away due to birth complications. During his early childhood, he'd attained the unnamed school on Varent. As a child, Columbia was named by his late mother, after , the female of the . Columbia was known to be highly curious on the world around him, and was the childhooh friend of Linda-058. With Linda, he'd helped her with an intelligence network" that she used to spy on the teachers. During late 2516, he was listed alongside Linda as the top students in physical fitness and I.Q. In 2517, he along with Linda were singled out as the physically and intellectually superior of the students by Dr. Catherine Halsey, being selected as a Spartan-II candiate. Two months later, he was abducted, replaced with a flash clone by ONI and transported with the planet Reach with Linda. Beginning a new life on Reach, Columbia was trained by Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, where he was taught history, military strategy, weapons and received physical fitness training and mental exercises. Early on, he'd would go to befriend Cal-141, Daisy-023 and Nicole-458, and went on to form a strong bond similar to that of John-117's and his friends. Columbia was known among the candiates the strongest candiate in the program, being listed as a possibly heavy weapon specialist and even a tactical leader and engineer. He was identified by both Dr. Halsey and Chief Mandez as a leader alongside Kurt-051, Jerome-092, and Frederic-104 and John-117. Mendez noted his strength, and requested he recieved more additional training with experimental heavy weapons projects after he recieves his Spartan-II augmentations. At eight years, Columbia along with the other Spartans were then sent on a training exercise on the planet, being dropped in a forest region in snow-filled mountaun ranges, with the expectation to arrive safely to the extraction point. The Spartans were given instructions to leave last arrival to the extraction behide. John-117 would then quickly inform them where to meet, as he didn't liked that idea. Meeting, the like others, Columbia looked towards him as a inspirational leader. Arriving at the extraction point, there were armed individuals, which Columbia took note of their equipment not being UNSC, and notified John that the UNSC marines could've been taken out by possible terrorists or other group. John took note of it, and formulated a strategy to take them out and was able to take the dropship with Déjà's help, beating the men in stoes. While Chief Mendez was displeased with John's strategy to attack the marines, Halsey and Mendez noted Columbia's keen sight, and soon after promoted John-117 to squad leader. Columbia was also risen in gaining squad leader, in charge in leading Cal-141, Daisy-023 and Nicole-458. Even so, he'd still looked towards John as a de-facto leader as a whole. Columbia leadership qualities were proven during his training and mission operations, and were tto become the established leader of Iota Squad. Finally reaching the age of 14 would he undergo the dangerous Spartan-II augmentation procedures. These procedures killed 30 and physically disabled 12 of the Spartan trainees. Columbia was one of 40 Spartans who survived the process unscathed, while the rest who could still operate were moved to positions in the Office of Naval Intelligence. At only fourteen years old, Columbia was said to have the body of an eighteen-year old Olympic athlete; the augmentation process hastened their reflexes, increased their strength, enhanced their eyesight, and rendered their bones nearly unbreakable. After their augmentation procedures, Columbia and the other Spartans were transferred to the Atlas in order to recover in a microgravity environment. Military Career Fall of Reach Project Freelancer Introduction to the Project Personality Appearance Skills & Abilities Paraphernalia Equipment Weaponry Relationships Trivia/Notes *Some information is taken directly from the mother site of Halo wikipedia. *Columbia is based after the author's Spartan-II OC.